Smile
by Satsugai Tenma
Summary: Love, something Rukia Kuchiki yearned for. It was right in front of her face, always smiling that brilliant smile. And seven years later she gets to see it again. But will it be for her or someone else? One-Shot IchiRuki.


**AN: ...I'm so obsessing about the new ending theme song for Bleach. I've heard it over and over and over again. . Anyways, I wanted to do yet **_**another **_**awesome story one-shot that popped into my head! Gah, I swear if I keep on getting ideas, my head will explode. -_-" I hope all of you love this! This is after the war with Aizen, and everyone is at peace. Our little shinigami comes back for her post to protect Karakura, but something awaits her, something she never expected.**

**Summary: Love, something Rukia Kuchiki could not obtain, even as she grew into a beautiful woman and powerful shinigami. Even if it was right in front of her, always smiling that beautiful smile. And after seven years, she gets to see that smile once more. Will it be for her or someone else?**

**Warnings: Swearing, FLUFF! and OOC. This might make you cry...well happy tears at least.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Plain and damn simple. But I own the crazy fangirls and the OC.**

* * *

><p><span>Beautiful Smile<span>

Rukia P.O.V

_I never expected it. As I went through the Dangai, I saw him. With shaggy orange hair that stopped at his shoulders and almost covered his beautiful brown eyes that shown with bravery. His shihakshou ripped to shreds that barely preserved that adonis-like body, and as he stood up, he smiled._

_That smile, Kami, that smile made my heart pound fifty times faster. But to keep my feelings under control, I smirked, my amethyst eyes shining. _

"_Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Renji, and Uryu...You're alright.. Thank goodness." Ichigo sighed. Orihime began sniffling, catching Ichigo's and my attention._

"_Orihime? What's wrong?" Ichigo looked at the girl worriedly. A pang of jealousy rang through me at this instant, and I didn't know why. Orihime sniffled, her eyes red and puffy, along with her nose being runny, I had to hide the slight grimace that appeared on my face with my hand. That may have sounded rather harsh, it's not like I hate Orihime, heavens no. She is like a sister to me, but sometimes I let my emotions get the better of me, and I forget._

"_..N-Nothings wrong Kurosaki-kun... It's just that you look so different...and I was so worried that you were severely injured... I'm just so happy that you aren't hurt." Orihime managed her bright smile. Ichigo's eyes softened, and he smiled back._

"_Yeah. Thanks everyone, for being there." Ichigo turned to everyone. I smiled._

"_Hmpf, idiot. What're friends for?" I smirked as Ichigo chuckled. Inside I was glowing, Ichigo had laughed. It has been a long time since any of us ever laughed. It felt good._

_Seven Years later..._

I stepped out of the Dangai into Karakura, feeling the spring breeze blow onto my face, let my now longer locks float along with the wind, and my captains haori be blown gently back. I take a deep breathe, and puff out, smiling.

"I'm actually back here again... Finally, after seven years...I'm back in Karakura." I say exasperated.

It has been seven years, ever since Ichigo fell into that coma state and lost his shinigami powers, ever since he couldn't see me. During that time, I wasn't allowed to go to the world of the living, for recuperation reasons. I began to train in my spare time, eventually after five years I attained bankai, and the next year since Captain Ukitake had decided to retire because of his health, I was voted to become thirteenth squad captain by everyone in the squad, Kiyone and Sentaro both the most eager. In my spare time I hung out with other divisions, and eventually even some men began pursuing me for marriage. I was flattered, but my heart was still attached to someone else. Now I'm back here, stationed as the protector of Karakura Town.

I looked up, this was no time for reminiscing. So I shunpoed, looking around the place, not a lot of things have changed. There were just more tall buildings, still plenty of people walking around, and those things Ichigo called "cars" were crowding the roads as usual. I landed down near a gate and behind it looked like a large school building. I tucked my hand inside my haori, digging in the pocket till I felt it. I smiled, and took out a small, round pink pill and ate it. Swallowing, my body lit up and a puff of smoke surrounded me. Once the smoke dissipated, I had a gigai on, and my soul reaper form not to be found. I opened my fist, a there was a green pill now.

Captain Kurotsuchi had created this pill for captains for easier access for their gigai's when in the human world. Once you ate it, your soul reaper form gets sucked into the pill, and your soul is placed in the now present gigai. Pretty neat invention, well for me that is.

I tucked the pill safely inside my jean front pocket, and tucked a loose hair strand behind my ear. Then, a bell rang, and I looked towards the school, and saw students coming out, their voices loud and eager to go home after a long day at school.

"School...I wonder what it's called.." I looked up and saw the gates that were now opening, it read: "Welcome to Karakura University." I blinked. Then the realization hit me like a ton of bricks. _If it has been seven years... Well last time I was with Ichigo he was...er...seventeen I think. So that means he's now...twenty-four! _My eyes widened.

Students were passing by me, girls giggling and guys talking to each other. I then grew doubtful. _Would he even be at this university? What if he went to one that was out of the country? Then I would've been hopeful for nothing. I-_

"KYAA!~ He's coming out Sanku-chan!" a girl beside me stood, holding her friends hands tightly with hearts in her eyes. She had long brown hair tied into twin pigtails, and she had emerald eyes with full pink lips.

"Pssh, big deal Sakusa. He may be handsome, smart, and popular, but that doesn't mean he's worth drooling over." her friend said as she rolled her eyes. She had long black hair and grey eyes with pouty red lips. She freed herself from Sakusa's grasp and flipped her hair, making me roll my eyes. I turned to leave, he probably wasn't even here.

"So~? Just because you don't find Kurosaki-sempai to be _super_ gorgeous doesn't mean other people feel the same as you Sankuto." Sakusa pouted. I stopped straight in my tracks. _Did she just say "Kurosaki"? _So that meant Ichigo was here! I smiled and turned back around, waiting till he came out and I would surprise him.

"Oh~...I can imagine it..He's working as the smoking hot doctor at Karakura hospital, and I'm the poor woman who has an illness that is yet to be cured! He is assigned to me, and after a while we both fall madly in love, then he cures me right before I die with a smoldering kiss! Wouldn't that be the best?" Sakusa sighed lovingly as she drifted off to wonderland thinking who knows what. I roll my eyes at her suggested fantasy. _Girls and their obsessions these days..._

Just then the crowd got louder and louder, I watch as males and females alike crowd around.

"Yo! Kurosaki, ya want to play some hoops later? My old man just got me a new court!" a male with brown spiky hair exclaimed. A hand was waved to represent a heads up. A group of girls crowded around next.

"Kurosaki-sempai? Do you mind tutoring us tomorrow afternoon? We're so stumped on the test questions that we need to work on!~" all the girls cooed in unison. A shadow appeared on the roof, and jumped off, landing gracefully, in the center of the harem. At the sudden intrusion, everyone backed off, and the shadow stood up, to reveal a girl with long dark green that reached down to the end of her back, pale skin, and she turned in the direction where I stood and opened her eyes, to reveal dark purple orbs shining in annoyance. Her pink lips were pulled into a tight frown.

"Alright! Back off already!," the mystery girl yelled, then turned back around to face the figure of everyone's attention, "Yeesh, I swear, without me you would be lose oxygen faster than drowning! Ichigo ya better fuckin' grateful for I what I do for ya!" the girl pouted. My heart sped faster as I looked up at Ichigo. He was definitely different.

Much taller now, his spiky orange hair had grown out, shading his eyes, that were now sparkling amber and looked kinder, and his lips pulled into a smile. The trademark scowl was now gone, and he now wore thin black-framed glasses, his arms looked more muscled, but he still looked lithe and beautiful.

"Yeah yeah, I'm very grateful. Now let's go Akira, I'm gonna destroy you in Assassin Ninja 3 like last time." Ichigo chuckled, his smile shining brighter at her. Akira's cheeks dusted pink at the smile, and turned away. She frowned and turned back.

"Yeah right! I'm gonna beat_ your_ sorry ass today!" Akira scowled, but the blush ruining it. Ichigo smirked.

"Right...like that'll ever happen." he laughed as he flicked her forehead. She yelped, and held her now red forehead. She growled. The girls around him sighed, and walked away. I felt my heart clench at the conversation happening right in front of me. I felt tears sting at my eyes. _He's... He's already moved on. Look at how happy he is now. I'm too late... _I turned to leave, but I felt a hand clamp down onto my shoulder. I gasped and turned, about to yell at who ever it was, but my breathing stopped.

"...Rukia? Is that you?" Ichigo asked, his eyes scanning my face. I choked on a tear threatening to come out. I slowly nodded.

"You're actually here.." Ichigo replied shocked. I just wanted to leave then and there, but the unexpected happens. Ichigo pulls me into an embrace, my face falling right onto his chest with a _thump_. I blush madly, and he hugs me tighter.

"I-Ichigo...I–" I began.

"I missed you so much Rukia." Ichigo interrupted. My heart felt so happy, but my mind still lingered onto that moment that has just occurred.

"You may be... But you've found someone else right? That Akira girl? So why are you doing this?" I bombarded him with my questions, tears falling freely now.

"...What are you talking about? Akira's my best friend Rukia. ...You know I like someone already." Ichigo whispered the last part, his face turning pink.

"...Someone else? What's her name?" I asked as I looked up. My eyes held pain and sadness. Ichigo smiled.

"Her name's Rukia Kuchiki." I felt my heart race as my eyes widen. I smile slowly, tears running down my face.

"M-Me?" Ichigo nodded. And bent down to my level, and placed his lips on mine. He moved away and stood back up, and for a long while since I've seen, he smiled.

The bright smile. The smile that was meant for me.

* * *

><p><strong>WAAAAHHH! I LOVED THIS! PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!<strong>


End file.
